Avaricia Uchiha: Cadenas de sangre
by Rairaku-san
Summary: Dolor, traición, alevosía y poder. El mundo shinobi está envuelto en las brumas de la ambición por pretender conseguir el inicio de una nueva era evocada al fin.


Fin del mundo-Nueva era-Nueva historia

Este fic ha sido y sigue siendo invención de Pochi-san y Rairaku-san con el fin de matar y enterrar el aburrimiento...bah, simplemente ha sido creada y punto.

En fin (ya no es del mundo ^^) disfrutad de la lectura.

Estos personajes pertenecen al insensible de Masashi Kishimoto ¬¬

Capítulo 1

Cómo podía haber caído en la tentación, aquella debilidad a la que cualquier hombre no podría haber soportado. Aunque él era un gran ninja de élite, a ese tipo de proposiciones no se podía negar y más cuando se trataba de pasar una tarde de cháchara con la mujer que despertaba más curiosidad en su persona.

Dicen que los ninjas no tienen sentimientos, que son más fríos que el mismísimo hielo, pero él iba a demostrarle que esa suposición era pura mentira porque a lo largo de su vida ya se había guardado demasiadas verdades, estaba harto de acatar las normas y necesitaba desahogarse de todo, por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que en toda Konoha no existía nadie mejor que ella para contarle lo que realmente pensaba.

Lo había estado pensando detenidamente pero cuando quiso darse cuenta ya se había decidido así que envalentonándose, con parsimonia y lentitud, se levantó del sillón, se acercó a la puerta y, después de cerrarla con suavidad, se metió las manos en los bolsillos para poder encaminarse hacia su destino. No podía esperar más.

A pesar de que intentaba mostrarse tranquilo, con cada paso que daba los nervios acrecentaban en su interior, por suerte, su rostro no manifestaba en absoluto aquella incómoda sensación; pues la instrucción como shinobi no sólo le había servido para aprender a cometer homicidios rápidos y efectivos; sino también para ocultar lo que en verdad vagaba por su subconsciente siendo así el único dueño y conocedor de sí mismo. Sin embargo, no sabía que eso podría acabar en cualquier momento, todas las personas tienen puntos débiles que procuran ocultar, pero siempre hay alguien que desentraña el misterio mejor escondido de uno mismo; simplemente necesita tomar posesión del inicio de la madeja y comenzar a deshilacharla con paciencia.

Sabía que necesitaba hablar con ella y contarle lo que pensaba, sería cuanto menos entretenido y por primera vez consideraba que no perdería el tiempo; le esperaba una charla interesante.

Durante el largo camino, o al menos así se le antojó a él, se dedicó a esbozar más o menos en su cabeza, con pequeños trazos, la estructuración que seguiría la conversación así como la temática de la que trataría. Le gustaba llevarlo todo planeado, ir a un paso por delante del opuesto para así evitar sorpresas. En cierta manera, le extrañaba que le hubiera citado y aunque estuviera encantado e inquieto cuál chiquillo, no podía negar que la duda se había alojado en un recoveco de su fuero interno.

Maldijo la rapidez de sus pasos, y es que aunque había hecho lo posible por caminar lentamente, algo en su interior había ocasionado que las ganas de llegar hubieran incrementado. Y en esos momentos, a pesar del frío que hacía, se encontraba en frente de la puerta. Aquella plancha gruesa y resistente que se mantenía cerrada, pero que no dejaba de intimidarlo.  
Pensó detenidamente todo lo que podría contarle puesto que las prisas esa tarde se habían esfumado, pero desconocía cómo podría reaccionar ella o cómo le contestaría a sus preguntas o comentarios.  
Aún así no podía saberlo si no lo intentaba por lo que, dejando todos los pensamientos a un lado, repiqueteó la madera durante escasos segundos mientras, inconscientemente, tragaba saliva.  
El bombeo de su corazón incrementaba la velocidad en el preciso instante en que fue capaz de oír unos pasos, sus pasos, dentro de la casa que se iban acercando sin prisas, factor de más para ponerlo aún más nervioso, aunque tampoco no iba a perder la calma. Sólo iba a tratarse de una simple charla, una visita podría decirse y, aunque él no frecuentaba en las casas de sus compañeros, no significaba que nunca fuera a visitarlos.

La puerta rechinó levemente para después, con lentitud, dejar entrever el rostro de ella que, unos segundos más tarde, medio sonrió. Él hizo lo mismo.

-Hola...

Era linda, quizá tremendamente hermosa para su alcance y lo sabía, pero le costaba hacerse a la idea de que jamás llegarían a ser nada más que simples compañeros de trabajo, quizá amigos... pero no mucho más.

Llevaban años en la misma situación: un hola, un cómo estás, un adiós o un hasta mañana eran las pocas palabras que compartían en su día a día cuando coincidían en alguna misión, pero ya está; al margen de eso, a penas se conocían y por ello le extrañaba e incluso le inquietaba el motivo por el cual lo había citado como si nada, no obstante, se podría decir que estaba encantado de que le hubiera dado ese voto de confianza.

No recordaba si había llegado a contestar al saludo con el que ella instantes antes lo había recibido, estaba tan sumido en sus absurdos pensamientos que se había quedado como un pasmarote ante la puerta.

―Vamos pasa, hace frío fuera y no es precisamente el lugar más adecuado para charlar.

La voz de ella logró sacarlo de su abstracción devolviéndolo a la realidad de inmediato. Por desgracia, para cuando atinó a cerrar la puerta tras de sí una vez que hubo entrado en la acogedora vivienda, ella ya se había perdido por la corta extensión del pasillo.

Ese era precisamente el problema, la peculiar forma de ser que la caracterizaba, su fuerte carácter así como el inquebrantable temperamento que aquella mujer poseía lo hacían sentirse como una hormiga en su presencia.

No era para menos, pues la educación que recibió en su día así como la dura infancia en la que se vio atrapada acabaron haciendo de ella aquello en lo que se había convertido, no obstante, siempre era capaz de ver algún vestigio de luz, por pequeño que fuera, en la inmensa oscuridad de su alrededor, por eso la admiraba,

Caminó pausadamente por el corredor, observando cada detalle de la pared que captaba su atención en un vago intento de alejar de su mente la imagen de aquella niña que había huido siempre de sí misma y de su propia existencia tratando de romper las cadenas que la ligaban a la desgracia y al dolor...

Aquella imagen se vio emborronada poco después por otra, por la más reciente que tenía de ella, por la que juraría conservar por siempre recordando el día en que le abrió la puerta de su casa para que el cambio pudiera dar inicio; aquella en la que ella le saludó desde el umbral de su hogar con el recogido medio desecho, permitiendo que numerosos mechones morados se escabulleran de él salpicando su rostro, en la que no vestía su característica ropa shinobi y en la que su mirada no reflejaba vitalidad, sino angustia precariamente disimulada; algo no iba bien, ahora lo sabía y confiaba poder hacer algo al respecto, de lo contrario ya se habría ido por donde había llegado.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Estaba oscuro, hacía frío y sus músculos comenzaban a adormecerse; definitivamente aquella luctuosa y húmeda mazmorra en la que se encontraba encadenada de pies y manos no era el mejor lugar en el que había estado.

Apenas había rendijas en las paredes por las que sólo el rayo de sol más espabilado podía colarse de ese modo iluminando levemente ese espacio oscuro y, en parte, escalofriante. Aún así la mujer no deseaba otra cosa que saber, al menos, por qué demonios estaba atrapada, encadenada... secuestrada, y todo por culpa, seguro, de un jodido tocahuevos que sabe Kami-sama lo que querría de ella.  
Después de suspirar hondamente abrió completamente sus cansados e hinchados ojos a pesar del incómodo caminillo de ese líquido carmesí que se deslizaba por su frente, pasando por su rostro, y forcejeó todo y cuanto pudo intentando soltarse de esas cuerdas metálicas, pero era demasiado. Sus muñecas, doloridas y tintadas de su propia sangre, provocaban que el dolor y la molestia la torturaran imposibilitando oponer resistencia, por no hablar de sus pies, que también estaban encadenados y, desgraciadamente, descalzos ocasionando que el frío calara de manera muy desconsiderada en lo más profundo de sus huesos.  
Movió con cuidado su cabeza de un lado al otro haciendo intento de visualizar algo, pero tenía la impresión de que en algún momento su cerebro iba a estallar, le pesaba y todo por culpa del cansancio y es que, muy a su pesar y en contra de su voluntad, lo último que recordaba era un puñetazo en el estómago después de haber batallado como una bárbara, para acto seguido verse casi asfixiada por un aroma desagradable pero a la vez adictivo, colándose inevitablemente por su nariz.  
Volvió a suspirar, la habían capturado y ella se veía en un estado deplorable.  
Atinó a ver sus ropajes y estaban que daba pena. Su gabardina se encontraba tirada en el suelo toda desharrapada por lo que podía notar cómo las ligeras ráfagas de viento que se colaban entre la mojada piedra de las paredes chocaba contra ella, razón de más para ponerse a tiritar, y es que sentir el viento helado del invierno chocar con sutileza contra su piel pues, la verdad, no le agradaba demasiado.  
Volvió a sacudirse, tirando con fuerza de esas infernales cadenas haciendo todo lo posible por, al menos, aparentar que aún tenía fuerzas y que estaba dispuesta a pelear hasta morir, vaya que sí, no se lo iba a dar tan fácil. Ella era terca y no iba a permitir que nadie le vacilara en su cara, no al menos en esos momentos, aún tenía ganas de vivir, desconocía hasta cuando, pero no moriría todavía. Aún debía hacer demasiadas cosas en esa vida, tenía demasiadas expectativas que no quería darlas por terminadas.  
Intentó gritar y, cómo no, sólo por poder insultar de la manera más grosera y ordinaria al imbécil que la tenía retenida de una manera un tanto salvaje; hubiera preferido estar atada con cuerdas y, a ser posible, tumbada en el suelo así, al menos, podría dormir y descansar, pero en el plan que estaba ella, le era físicamente imposible poder echar una cabezadita. Al fin y al cabo le habían atestado una fuerte paliza.

Varios golpes la estaban haciendo rabiar por culpa de esa torturadora sensación que, aunque estaba acostumbrada debido a algunas misiones, en ese instante la estaban matando.

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse cada vez más por culpa del esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba ejerciendo para poder escapar de ese extraño y oscuro lugar, y hubiera seguido tirando de las frías y resistentes cadenas de no ser por el repentino ruido que oyó. Entrecerró sus acaramelados ojos de ese modo probando suerte para ver si podía visualizar algo, pero era imposible. De todos modos apostó a que unos pasos, tranquilos y vacilantes, se estaban aproximando. No se veía nada, estaba demasiado oscuro. Maldijo para sus adentros la poca luz que había y a la vez al individuo que se le estaba acercando a paso de tortuga, se veía que no tenía prisa alguna de, al menos, tener la decencia de quitarle la mordaza que le impedía poder coger alguna bocanada de aire decentemente.  
Pasaron unos segundos y cada vez más se podía distinguir que lo que se acercaba era un hombre pero de repente, abriéndose paso de entre las oscuras y tenebrosas sombras, el sujeto se paró en seco justo donde empezaba la zona iluminada por ese único rayo de luz.  
Los ojos de la mujer se dilataron bruscamente "No...no puede ser" se dijo para sí misma sorprendida mientras intentaba dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo, pero le resultaba un tanto difícil el hecho de observar con total claridad al hombre, o mejor dicho, al joven que estaba parado y a un par de metros de su posición.  
La mirada, la fría e inexpresiva mirada que él transmitía ocasionó en ella un extraño y desagradable escalofrío; hacía ya demasiado tiempo que no lo veía, tres años ni más ni menos. Tal vez quedó un tanto intimidada, pero esa sensación se sustituyó por una más segura. Después de ver quién era, entendió de que iría el juego a partir de ahora.

"No esperaba que estuvieras aquí. Bien. Quítame la mordaza y hablemos como personas civilizadas, Uchiha" se dijo mentalmente la encadenada esbozando una ligera sonrisa tras ese molesto trapo que cubría la mitad de su golpeado rostro.

―Veo que aún conservas bastantes energías, sensei―pronunció el muchacho con aquella estremecedora voz tiznada de sorna al tiempo que reanudaba su pausado andar despreocupado hasta ubicarse frente a ella, quién lo observaba desafiante emitiendo algún que otro inteligible sonido en un intento de hablar tras el trapo que mantenía su boca vetada.

―Tiempo, al tiempo, ahora te liberaré y podremos entablar una conversación de lo más entretenida...―agregó ante la impaciencia de la dama de las serpientes, la cual ya había dejado de forcejear contra las pesadas cadenas y se encontraba con su acaramelada mirada clavada en el sujeto que tenía delante, manteniendo aquella sádica expresión que tanto la caracterizaba; las llevaba claras el antiguo integrante del equipo siete si pensaba que colaboraría en lo que fuera que tenía en mente.

Notó como la sombra de dicho individuo se cernía sobre ella cuando él se inclinó quedando así momentáneamente a su altura el tiempo suficiente como para quitarle la mordaza de un brusco movimiento que logró arrebatarle un quejido de entre sus sellados labios como consecuencia de las numerosas contusiones que la asolaban. Ante eso, el joven esbozó una torcida sonrisa, pues no esperaba que aquella mujer fuera capaz de manifestar dolor.

―Quizá se pasaron un poco... les pedí que fueran amables―ironizó el muchacho de oscura cabellera no pasando por alto el deplorable estado de la fémina, pues su morado cabello se precipitaba irregularmente por su rostro prolongándose hasta sus hombros encargándose así de cubrir algunos de los moratones que acechaban la tez de sus mejillas; sus labios se encontraban amoratados y temblaban con sutileza como consecuencia del frío que se hacía presente en aquella desagradable estancia y un hilillo de espeso fluido carmesí atravesaba la extensión de su cara escurriéndose por su barbilla hasta precipitarse hacia el rocoso suelo. Sus brazos, al igual que sus piernas, estaban sometidos a una constante tensión debido a la fuerza con la que las cadenas la sujetaban; y de hecho, sus muñecas ya habían comenzado a sangrar creando rojizos senderos que recorrían sus brazos y que impregnaban la totalidad de su andrajosa indumentaria. Un par de cortes poco profundos decoraban sus piernas y sus pies, en contacto con el álgido suelo, ya habían comenzado a adoptar una tonalidad insana debido al frío y a la falta de riego por cortesía de la cruel atadura.

―No te engañes, la amabilidad nunca ha sido tu fuerte―debatió la mujer casi sin fuerzas procurando mantener su cabeza erguida, se sentía cansada, destrozada, era consciente de que en breve perdería la consciencia, pero no sin antes averiguar por qué narices estaba allí.

―Hmp, puede que tengas razón; digamos que no se me dan bien ese tipo de cosas...―acabó corroborando el joven haciendo una bola con el trapo que le había servido de mordaza, el cual empleó para retirar los restos de sangre que ocupaban el rostro de ella―En fin, vayamos a lo verdaderamente importante, Miatarashi Anko...―vocalizó fijando sus oscuros orbes sobre los de la pelimorada manteniéndose a escasos centímetros de ella ocasionando de esa forma que su aliento chocara contra el rostro de su presa―Vas a hablar para mí si aprecias tu existencia―acabó diciendo amenazadoramente alejando con lentitud su rostro del de la prisionera sin romper el contacto visual, la cual arrugó la nariz y frunció el entrecejo no conforme con la atrevida actuación del crío, cosa que no tardó en manifestar dado que un certero escupitajo se empotró con escasa sutileza en la mejilla diestra del joven.

―Ándate con cuidado, niño, no olvides con qué jodida persona estás tratando ¿estamos?―Se impuso ella recobrando un poco las fuerzas dejando claro quién controlaba la situación.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

― Anko-san, ¿necesitas que te ayude?―indagó un preocupado peliplateado desde el salón de la Jonnin a sabiendas de que ya llevaba más de 20 minutos en la cocina preparando té a fin de hacer más amena la conversación.

―No, está todo en orden―aclaró la mujer desde la otra punta de la casa.

No podía evitarlo, se sentía mal por su amiga, o por su casi-amiga; sabía que algo le pasaba, pues ella siempre estaba alegre y activa y ésta vez se encontraba algo así como apagada y él no había conseguido averiguar por qué. No tenía claro si esperar a que se lo dijera o preguntárselo directamente, era un saco de dudas; a fin de cuentas por algo lo habría citado ¿no?

Aguardó y aguardó sentado en el sofá, contemplando la planta seca que residía sobre la mesa, contando las baldosas del suelo, pensando en cómo reaccionar ante lo que le diría, barajando diferentes respuestas posibles, etc, hasta que finalmente su mirada se deslizó por la ventana como consecuencia del tenue repiqueteo que las tímidas gotitas de lluvia que azotaban la ventana realizaban dando lugar así a una reiterante pero clamada melodía. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta, vislumbró algo resplandecer sobre el vidrio de la ventana, algo que originó que se volteara a la defensiva.

La sorpresa que lo estaba inundando no era poca, precisamente. Jamás de los jamases se hubiera esperado presenciar la escena que en esos momentos se estaba llevando a cabo. De un momento a otro se vio obligado a esquivar de la mejor manera que pudo aquel afilado metal, al que los shinobis les llaman kunai, puesto que no deseaba ser apuñalado de la manera más sencilla que existía. Sabía perfectamente que a esa mujer le encantaba lanzar armas ninja a diestro y siniestro, pero siempre con un motivo el cual estaba oculto para él en esos instantes.  
No dejó de observar la mirada de la pelimorada, pero después de haber pasado unos segundos una sádica y sonora carcajada resonó en todo el comedor, y para su desconcierto pudo llevarse por parte de la mujer una entrecerrada mirada cargada de maldad y de desprecio, por no incidir en el sentimiento tan despiadado que se veía reflejado en esos acaramelados y bellos ojos, pero que en esos momentos no eran más que un complejo espejo, queriendo de esa manera camuflar algo que no tardaría mucho en salir a la luz. El peliplateado frunció el ceño intentando entender con solo mirarla lo que pretendía, pero se vio obligado a interrumpir su pequeña y corta sesión de análisis visual para poder esquivar otro kunai, ahora sí, de una manera más profesional de ese modo quedando detrás de la mesa. Esta vez sí que no se permitió el hecho de callarse.

—Va a resultar cierto que eres un buen ninja de élite, Hatake. —dijo la mujer con sorna mientras se disponía a lanzar nuevamente otra arma metálica.

—No sabía que tu afición por los kunais era tan grande, Anko. —murmuró el peliplateado alzando su voz para volver a esquivar el afilado metal y así poder coger al toro por los cuernos. —Pero parece ser que tu afición por las transformaciones es aún mayor. —dijo esta vez con seguridad para desaparecer de su posición y hacer el intento de situarse detrás del cuerpo de la mujer, la cual se vio levemente sorprendida puesto que, de un momento a otro, se encontró acorralada contra la fría pared.

—No sabía que trataras de esta manera tan…equivocada a tus amigos. — susurró la ojicaramelo con maldad mientras medio sonreía de una manera un tanto irritante, cosa que molestó al shinobi que no tenía intenciones de soltarla. Ahora sí que estaba claro que no era ella. La verdadera Anko medio sonreía con más sensualidad.

—Y yo no sabía que tu habilidad para transformarte fuera tan penosa. La próxima vez prueba a transformarte en una rata, así la poca reputación que tienes no se irá a la mierda. —contestó el peliplateado sin dejar de clavar seriamente su penetrante y oscura mirada en los falsos orbes de ese intruso.

— ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro que no soy yo? —susurró la mujer al oído del Hatake haciendo que su cálido aliento chocara contra su fría y blanquecina piel, aunque no fue necesario que pasara ni un segundo para que el rostro del ninja se apartara levemente de ese sujeto el cual intentaba zafarse de él, pero estaba bien equivocado si pensaba que iba a aflojar el agarre y la presión que Kakashi estaba ejerciendo en sus muñecas. Parecía como si la falsa kunoichi aguardara a la respuesta del ojiazabache, que no dudó en contestarle de la manera más fría y sincera que jamás se le habría ocurrido.

—La Anko que yo conozco no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en golpearme en una de las zonas de mi cuerpo que más aprecio en el preciso instante en que yo hubiera intentado agarrar sin su consentimiento fuertemente una de sus muñecas. — se sinceró el peliplateado sonriendo bajo su máscara recreando esa escena en su mente, una situación dolorosa pero también cómica. —Muéstrate, traidor. —exigió con una sereno pero duro tono de voz.

—No sé qué quieres que te enseñe, Hatake. Aunque si deseas…puedo… —comenzó a insinuarse el individuo acercando su rostro al del ninja, que intentaba tener el contacto necesario como para no dejar escapar al intruso, aunque si se hubiera tratado de la Anko real, no le hubiera importando tener el máximo contacto con ella.

— ¡Dónde está Anko! —interrumpió Kakashi alzando su voz de ese modo intentando infundir desconcierto en el sujeto, que aún no se decidía a mostrar cómo era realmente, cosa que produjo enfado y furia en el interior del shinobi.

—Estoy aquí. Te encuentro extraño. —fingió una sensación de pena la falsa kunoichi para después romper a reír en toda la cara del Hatake, el cual se estaba molestando aún más por la mala representación que estaba haciendo de su compañera ese desgraciado.

—Dónde está…—masculló entre dientes el peliplateado acercando su rostro al de la otra persona que se vio obligada a retroceder al sentir cierta intimidación por parte del jonnin.

Tenía un mal presentimiento. No se le ocurría ningún sitio por el cual pudiera estar Anko, simplemente tenía la mente en blanco, totalmente bloqueada. Lo único que residía en su cabeza era un único pensamiento, aquel que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera erróneo. Anko tenía que estar bien, era imposible que le hubiera ocurrido algo malo porque de ser así, lo único peligroso que ella guardaba y ocultaba en su piel era aquella detestable y tentadora marca que hacía que, al más humilde se le erizara la piel y, al más egoísta despertara el deseo de poder poseer ese extraño pero a la misma vez famoso tatuaje. Aún así, Kakashi dudaba mucho que esa fuera la razón por la que la hubieran atacado y raptado. Tenía una corazonada, y apostaba por todo lo que tenía que algo más se iba a hervir muy pronto, aunque no podía esperar más. Estaba más que seguro que la persona que se encontraba acorralada por él no era la hiperactiva pelivioleta, por lo que ya no iba a dudar en hacer algo al respecto, y es que mientras él estaba haciendo el idiota, Anko podría estar en peligro, si es que ya no habían acabado con ella.

La desolación cubrió por completo el corazón del shinobi. Habían muerto la mayoría de sus amigos: Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei, Asuma…y él no había podido hacer nada, pero esta vez haría todo lo posible por evitarlo. Daría su vida si era necesario, porque a ella no quería perderla.

Continuará...

¿Qué tal? ¿se merece reviews?

Pochi: a mí me parece que sí.

Rairaku: a mí también.

Intentaremos actualizar algún día de estos, tal vez el año que viene!

Felices fiestas!


End file.
